The DREAM study is expected to begin on 9/16/2019. At present, we are finalizing bids from potential contractors submitted in response to a call for proposals to perform advanced pharmaco-epidemiological analyses of real world clinical datasets. These analyses will test whether 'candidate AD drugs' nominated by us lower the risk of AD. The proposed analyses will be performed in two large prescription datasets in the United States and United Kingdom. Results from the DREAM study may provide a rationale to test specific drugs further in randomized clinical trials (RCTs) in patients with AD.